1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for mapping a network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-intrusive system and method for identifying network devices as well as details thereof.
2. Background Art
As the use of Information Technology (“IT”) in business grows, business entities are increasingly struggling with the management and control of their IT operations. Some entities are outsourcing the management and control to third party providers. However, before effective management and control can occur, the provider and/or the entity must first gather information to learn the full extent of the entity's IT operations (i.e., understand and map the entity's network). In mapping a network, the provider will generally learn: (1) what devices are on the network (e.g., one server, one router, two workstations, etc.), (2) the address of each device; (3) device characteristics (e.g., how much RAM the workstations have); (4) what software is on each device (e.g., workstation A has Microsoft Word™); and (5) software characteristics (e.g., software version) Accurate knowledge of the entity's IT operation allows the provider to quote an accurate price for managing and controlling the operation.
Although the entity can often provide a great deal of information regarding its IT operation, such information is often inaccurate and/or incomplete. Thus, the provider is typically forced to gather the information themselves. Currently, providers gather such information manually by visiting the entity's site and physically identifying all devices/hardware (e.g., servers, routers, workstations, laptops, printers, etc.) on the entity's network.
Such an approach is both inefficient and wrought with inaccuracies. Specifically, an entity with a large network (e.g., 10,000, 24,000, 100,000 workstations) requires the provider to send a multitude of workers to the entity's site. During this time, the provider's workers often disrupt the entity's work environment by, for example, requiring the entity's employees to move away from their workstations so that the workers can retrieve information. Not only is this manual process disruptive, but it may also be inaccurate due the portability of many network devices such as laptop computers. For example, the entity's network may include 100 laptop computers, only 50 of which are connected when the provider's employees are gathering information. Thus, the 50 unconnected laptops could go unreported.
In addition to identifying devices, the proper management and control of IT operations may also require information pertaining to device characteristics as well as any software installed on the devices. For example, the provider may need to know how much RAM each workstation has, what software programs are installed on each device, what operating system each workstation/laptop uses, etc. Similar to device identification, gathering such information generally requires the provider to go from device to device, disrupting the entity's employees in the process. Moreover, obtaining this information may require the provider to install additional software and/or collection tools on each network device. Not only could this corrupt the entity's network, but the costs associated therewith often make the job unprofitable for the provider.
Even if the provider is able to obtain all necessary information, the provider must resolve any conflicts that arise between collected information. Such conflicts could, for example, cause a device to be counted twice, or not at all. Resolving such conflicts is also often a manual and time consuming process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an efficient system and method for mapping a network. Specifically, there exists a need for a system and method whereby a provider can learn the fall extent of an entity's IT operations without intruding on the entity's work environment. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method for mapping a network without having to accessing the entity's network attached devices. Moreover, there exists a need for such a system and method to be able to schedule information collection at various times so that all network devices are identified. Furthermore, there exists a need for a system and method that can resolve conflicts between collected information.